A known work vehicle has an engine compartment having a top with an exhaust pipe attached thereto. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-174108 (PTL 1) discloses a work vehicle having an exhaust pipe and a muffler having a tail pipe with an end in the exhaust pipe. The tail pipe is inserted into the exhaust pipe through a hole provided through the top of the engine compartment.